Captain's Log
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: Killian has been writing in a journal about his life in Storybrooke. He started after the return from Neverland to save Henry. What if Emma finds the journal and began to read it? What would Killain do, when he finds out she read it?


Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or its characters. Those rights belong to the writers and creators of the beloved show on ABC.

* * *

Over the neighbor diner, a young woman is in her boyfriend's room. He is out for a while, he told her to stay, and that he would be back shortly. Her eyes roam around the room, and falls upon a brown notebook on the bedside table. She goes to it and picks it up, begans to read.

_May 1*, 2012. We did it. I went back to Never Land, and saved Henry from that darn Peter Pan. There was one event that has played over and over in my mind. That wonderful kiss that Emma gave me, as a thank you for saving her dad. If that was a thank you, I should have done more saving of her family. Emma is full of passion, and I cannot quite figure her out yet. She is a puzzle that I am sure would love to solved._

Emma put down the journal for a bit, and began to remember the kiss that she shared with Killian in Never-land. How warm she felt during it, and how calming afterwards. She puts up the journal and turn the page.

_May 2*, 2012, Emma and I have been practicing sword fighting, and there was one incident that made me remember what happen between us, on top of the bloody beanstalk. Emma is gotten better with the sword, but when I got her to fall, and when she fell on her back. I said with a sly smile, 'there is only one way I like a woman on her back.', Emma look at me, and said.'Play your cards right, pirate..and maybe just maybe..' That woman will be the death of me really soon._

Emma smiled, as she remember the conversation during that sword fighting. She quickly read thru the rest of May and stop at the end of the month,

_May 31*, 2012. There is a new curse coming, and this one is different. Regina told us that she fears that it will takes us all back to the forest. She look sad at her adopted son, and said that he and Emma must escape from what is coming. Emma look at me with those eyes, and I told her that I would always be thinking of her. always._

_July 4*, 2012. It is hard to live without Emma. I don't know how I can survive without her. I miss her eyes, her smile when I did something that she like, and her passionate kisses. I love her. I love Emma Swan, and being around her parents is helping me to dull the pain. Snow recognized the look of 'long-lost love.' Her words, not mine. Even David has been a mate in this, and we even shared a couple glasses of rum together. We are trying to figure out who/what is trying to re-curse us. It is bloody-maddening. What would happen in a year?_

Her parents did not tell her that, and how close they had become or the talks that they had with Killian. She thought, "how come my dad doesn't approve of our relationship at all, in the beginning?"

* * *

_May 31*, 2013, I found Emma and Henry in New York City. What a massive port this realm has, it is so different then the ports I have been too. Building made out of steel, and so tall that I think that giants can use them for tables. When I first saw Emma, she was walking down the street with Henry and a man I don't know. But when that man look at her with the same look in his eyes that I had for her. My blood boiled with a feeling I didn't know at the time._

_July 1*, 2013. I followed my beloved Swan to her building. I was so happy to see her face, that I kissed her. She, on the other hand, didn't seem to like it. She punched me in the face, and slammed the door in the same face. I began to tell her what happen in the year. She told me that her lad is gone for the day, and come back tomorrow. We would meet in the park._

_That night, I followed her to a tavern where she is meeting that man again. She told me that his name is Walsh and they have been seeing each other for a year now, and she is expecting that he would ask the important question, the marriage one. My blood boiled with anger. She is my beloved Swan, to whom I cross realms and fought against curses for. She asked me to leave. I glanced over at her face for the last time that night, and left, with my heart fallen to my feet._

_July 2, 2013. We met in the park. My Swan threaten that she would call the police, if I don't leave her and her son alone. I beg her to drink the small vial I had, she look at me. She took it, and drank it. When she opens her eyes, and look at me with a remembering stare. She said, "killian. Hook..what are you doing here?'_

_I told her that her parents are back at Story-brook, but they don't remember what happen the past year, and that a new threat is on the horizon. "But what about Walsh?" she asked. "He asked me to marry him, and I told him I would think about it. But now I remember you and everything.." I pulled her into my arms, and she puts her head on my chest, and I held her what it felt like forever. My beloved Swan is back to me. I could be happier but with everything that happen. I don't know._

_Then I told her that her mom was with child. She asked when did that happen. I told her during the year of lost memories. The funny thing was when Walsh came over and see us together. He bloody-changed in to a monkey with wings. I was laughing in the inside. My Swan almost became Mrs. Monkey! We gathered some of the their things, and with Henry in tow. We went back to Story-Brooke. She told everyone to not tell Henry about their friendships with him, and who they really are. Regina, I could tell was a bit heart-broken of this, agreed and saying it was the best for Henry.  
_

_July 15*, 2013. When the mermaid returned to Story-brook. At first I was scared that she would tell Emma and everyone what happen that year. But when she didn't, I thought she had forgotten it. When we, Ariel and I, followed her prince's cloak to the water's edge. I told her what happen, she was so angry at me that she hit me..very hard on the face._

_And walked away, I ran after her, begging for forgiveness, in my haste, I drop that the woman I love, that I don't know if she loves me, and when the mermaid demands that I told her the name. She blew something on my lips, and to my horror change into the witch. She told me that I will kiss Emma, and when I do. All of her magic would be gone. I can still hear her evil chuckle as she disappear. To kiss Emma...would be nice, but to cause her to lose her magic...It will be torture, but I would make her not like me, for as long as that Witch is running around._

_August 1*, 2013 It is getting to be torture for me to be around Emma, and not reach out to her and kiss her. But then I remember the curse on my lips..._

_August 15, 2013. Henry remembers who he is, and who is his adopted mother is. He calls Regina, "mother" and Emma "mom". Then that green bitch came around and threaten the life of Henry in front of his family. That made Emma really mad, and when that bitch told Emma that I had failed, she look at me with such angry and sadness that I have never felt before._

_At the diner, I was sitting by myself. Snow came up to me, more like waddled. And told me that Emma will forgive me in time, and that she loves me. I asked how do you know, she looked at me and told me that with the look that Emma just gave me, she know that her daughter loves me._

_August 16*, 2013. Emma and I went to Zelena's farm house to stop her. She was waiting with the crocodile. He caused me to fall into the well, and I drown. Emma saved me, by pressing her lips against mine and blow air into my lungs. When I woke up, and lick my lips; I could taste Emma's cherry lip balm. I knew what she did, and I cause me so much grief. She saved me, but it cost her magic._

_August 20*, 2013, Snow deliver her baby, a son. Zelena attack us, and grab the boy. Belle told us that Zelena wanted to go back to the past and change it. There was a epic battle between Regina and Zelena. Regina won, and put her half-sister in jail. But in the evening, when Emma and were talking about her plans for the future. She glances over her shoulder, and saw this column of fire. She went to it, and when we fell to the ground._

_I couldn't hold on, and she fell into the fire. I said to myself, 'one of these days, i will not run after this woman.' But I would, because I love her._

Emma glanced up, and sees the clock. She is becoming a bit warm with the knowledge of Killian's feelings towards her

_Well, we are back in the Forrest, and in time. When we saw the first meeting of Emma's parents, and we stopped them from meeting. While I was dressed in a timeless fashion, Emma would stick out, needless to say, I do love her jacket, and those skintight trousers..jeans.. that she wore. We found a dress, corset and a cape for her to wear. When she walk out from the trees wearing it. I could feel my body response, and I thought 'this woman will be the death of me.'_

_We figure out how to put back on track Emma's parents love story. The problem was that Emma had to keep my past self happy. The lucky bastard! I know I just called me it. When I saw him looking at her with lust. I wanted to stop it all together and kiss her._

_After I gave Snow a mission, I saw my Emma with him. And how his tongue was in my Swan's month...I lost it, and punch him straight in the face. 'He will blame the rum.' Everything was back to were it was_

_After that event, the crocodile cloak us in a magic..We had became a royal couple. I could see her as my Emma, but the world saw her as Princess Lela, and I was Prince Charles. During the ball, we dance and I held my princess in my arms, I could feel her heart going faster, as my heart was beating faster. As if she wants to be here._

_A couple nights later, after the ball. Things got a bit difficult. Snow couldn't hold on to the ring. My Swan had it, but with helping her mom escaped the ball. She got thrown into The Evil Queen's dungeon, (where she met a maiden whom she saved..more of that later) During the journey thru the woods towards the castle. David (who is Charming) and I had a talk about Emma, and how her parents not quite understood our connection. (I have a feeling that Snow and Henry does) He said that because I am willing to travel a long distance and time for her that they would understand. Then he asked if my Swan felt the same way. I remember those kisses that we shared, and the long talks that we had. My heart began to warm with hope, and I told him I didn't know._

_Later that night, (bloody time travel, makes me tired) We watched the Evil Queen put to death Snow. Emma couldn't let go of me, and I just let her hold on to me. While I was careful of not let her know how much she arouse me, I must me the sickest mate in the world, to think that Emma would want to make love to me on the night of her mother's death. _

_When we were in the forest, Emma was surprise that she was still alive and 'here'. A little ladybug flew around and laid right on Emma's shoulder. I went to kill it, Charming stop me, and told us what Snow was planning to do with the Evil Queen. The Blue Fairy came and transform Snow back into herself. I saw how much Charming was happy to see her, and I thought 'He could have started to fall in love with her then,' _

_So, with Emma's parents fell in love, and the story was back on track, w__e went back to the crocodile's home, and he gave Emma a magical wand. And with her telling me that she wants to go home, back to her family and storybrooke. Her magic is back. We jumped into the portal together, along with the maiden (who didn't want to tell us her name or her husbands), and came back to the same place and time when we left._

_Later that night (which it was the same day we left in the time portal..I can say it again.. I don't like time portals..They make me tried and confused)__, Emma and I were talking about New York and how I found her. She ask me how. I told her that I need a magic bean, and I had something valuable to trade for it. She asked what. I told her my ship, and she said that I trade my ship for her. I said aye. She gave me a huge smile, and lean towards me, and kissed me. I thought finally. The kiss that we shared was so pure and passionate that I knew for that moment that she did love me._

_At the diner, it was revealed that the maiden was actually Maid Marian, Robin's wife! The same Robin who was with Regina! I could see that Regina was fighting back tears and her evil ways..I quickly gathered my Emma away from her, and told her to let her breath. _

* * *

"Swan. What are you doing?" Killian asked

"Doing some light reading." Emma said, "I didn't know that pirate kept a journal."

"that is private!" he said. "give it to me."

"No...I am quite enjoy reading how you feel about me." Emma said coyly.

"My dear, I am an open book..but not that open.."Killian said, as he pulled her towards him, and began to kiss her.

"So, I read...So, you fell in love with me on top a beanstalk?"

"Maybe..you were gotten underneath my skin at that time...I don't know when." He said as he kissed her neck, and start to unbutton her shirt, revealing her bra.

"I fell for you in Never-land. Why do you think my thank you was a kiss?" Emma said, with a smile as she removes his vest and shirt. "Killian?"

"What love?"

"Make love to me..like we did that night, after we shared that kiss on the patio."

"as you wish." He pulls out her shirt and unbuckles her belt, and slowly takes off her jeans. Emma began to loosens the straps on his trousers, and when she reaches in, and pulls out his very arousal penis, Killian pulls her on to the bed, and kisses her as he enters her.

"Killain, no foreplay?"

"For the past year, what we did was foreplay. I want to make love with you all night long."

"as you wish." Emma said. As they kissed.


End file.
